The Stalker That Came From the Stars
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Cool Zim. In this story Zim gets kidnap by his childhood stalker and it is up to Dib and Gir to save him. Enjoy.


-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my second story. I strongly suggest that you read Cool Zim before you read this one and don't worry it's really good. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Setting 1 in the classroom

-Mrs. Bitters- Class I would like to introduce a new student her name is Olivia. (There is a little girl with blond braids. A black Viking looking hat on and a white and blue dress, standing next to Mrs. Bitters.)

-Olivia- Hi I'm…

-Mrs. Bitters- Yes that's very nice now where would you like to sit?

-Olivia- How about behind the green kid.

-Mrs. Bitters- O.K. Zita you're being transferred to the underground classroom.

-Zita- Ahh!

-Olivia-(She sits behind Zim.) So what's your name?

-Zim- I am Zim filthy human worm baby.

-Olivia- I like you Zim. You are so cool and cute. (She gets close to Zim.)

-Zim- Get away from my presence. (He pushes her away.) Thinks Hmm… something about this human seems very familiar.

-Dib- (He is staring at the two of them in disgust and confusion.) What is wrong with this girl? She acts as if Zim is a normal human. I must set her straight.

Setting 2 Lunch

-Zim- (He is sitting and poking at his food with a fork.)

-Olivia- (She sits across from him.) Hi Zim.

-Zim- Hi…(Awkward silence.) be gone with you. Can't you see that I am eating like any normal filthy human?

-Olivia- I love watching you eat Zim. (Dib walks up.)

-Dib- He's not even eating. He can't handle our human food because he's an alien.

-Zim- You are covered in lies human Dib of course I'm human and I will prove it.(Zim spoons some mashed potatoes in his mouth and fumes start coming out of his head and he runs off screaming.)

-Dib- You see… (He points at Zim as he runs off and looks at Olivia she looks really mad.)

-Olivia- Look Dib I don't care what Zim is you stay away from him he's mine.

-Dib-But he's an…

-Olivia- Silence big headed human. (She runs off after Zim.)

-Dib- O.K…

For the rest of the day Zim tries to go about his day normally but everywhere he turned Olivia was there bugging the heck out of him.

-Zim-(Slams the door and catches his breath and then he looks through the door using the device that was seen on "Tak, the hideous new girl". He sees that there is no one there. He sighs in relief and takes off his disguise and turns to find Olivia right behind him.) You, what are you doing here?

-Olivia- (She pulls out a shocker and shocks Zim unconscious. Then her disguise comes off to reveal an Irken female. She took out a big sack and put Zim inside it and started to head out.)

-Gir- (She picks Zim up and turns to find Gir right behind her.) Ahh! (Runs around the room.)

-Olivia- (Looks at Gir for a minute and then walks outside.)

Setting 4 out in Zim's yard

-Olivia- (Olivia has Zim on her shoulder and her communicator comes out of her Pak.) S.I.R come get me.

-S.I.R.- Yes master I obey (A sir unit like in "The Nightmare Begins" appears in a voot cruiser much like Zim's. Olivia gets in and flies off.)

-Dib-(Dib pops out of the bushes he had seen the whole thing.) What just happened? Oh well what do I care Zim's finally gone. Yeah… (He turns to leave and finds Gir, in his doggy suit, right behind him.) What do you want?

-Gir- She took the taco provider.

-Dib- Who? Oh you mean Zim I know isn't it great?

-Gir- No you have to help me save him.

-Dib- What me help you save him you must be crazy.

-Gir- (He starts screaming and hitting Dib with a rubber piggy.)

-Dib-O.k. Fine I'll do it. Man I don't know how Zim puts up with you.

-Gir- Yeah Yeah! (Starts running around Dib in joy.)

-Dib- Stop it! Look if we're going to save Zim we're going to have to work together O.K.

-Gir- Yes sir (He salutes in duty mode to Dib and they go into Zim's house.)

Setting 5 inside Zim's House

-Dib- Aha here it's Zim's disguise. It probably has his bio signature all over it. It's a good thing I brought these. (He takes out these goggles that look like the ones he had in "Dib's wonderful life of Doom".)

-Gir- Oooh… What is it?

-Dib- They're…

-Gir- What is it?

-Dib- They're…

-Gir- What is it?

-Dib- They're bio signature goggles alright.

-Gir- Oh, What do they do?

-Dib- With these I can scan Zim's disguise and find him in no time at all. (He puts the goggles on and walks outside with Gir.)

Setting 6 Zim's yard

-Dib- (He scans the disguise and looks for the bio signature.) There it is come on. (He pulls on Gir's leash but Gir does not move.) Now what's wrong?

-Gir- I want to use the funny looking goggles.

-Dib-What, no these are for paranormal investigators not freaky robot dog thingys.

-Gir- (He starts crying and hitting Dib with a rubber piggy again.)

-Dib- Fine here! (He gives Gir the goggles. Gir puts them on and starts looking for the bio signature.) Now just look for the purple light and Ahh… (Gir zooms off with Dib at the mercy of Gir's leash.)

Setting 7 Olivia's Base

-Dib- Ahh… (They bump into the roof complex and slide on the roof.) What's wrong now?

-Gir- The lights gone Ah ah…

-Dib- Stop it! It means we're here.

-Gir- Yeah yeah…

-Dib- Shh… Jesse didn't Zim ever teach you the meaning of surprise attack.

-Gir- Maybe!

-Dib- Shh… (Olivia's base is a big business building. They get in through the roof. And land on the top floor.) This place is enormous how are we ever going to find him? (Gir points down over the balcony of the floor.)

-Dib- (Dib looks down to see Zim still unconscious and strapped in a containment thing kind of like in "The Incredibles".) Oh there he is I knew that. Come on let's get down there.

-Zim- (Zim wakes up.) Where am I? What the? Release me release or suffer the wrath of Zim.

-Olivia- (She comes out of the darkness with her disguise on.) You haven't changed a bit Zim. (Her disguise comes off.)

-Zim- Nooo… Not you. (Struggles to get free.)

-Olivia- Yes Zim it's me Silvia.

-Zim- Ahh…

-Silvia- Silence I'm flattered that you remembered me.

-Zim- Remembered you how could I forget you? You're that annoying filthy Irken female that has been the pain of my glorious existence ever since the day I was born. It was not until I graduated from basic training that I could not take it any more.

Setting 8 Irk in the past.

-Silvia- Aren't you excited Zim we have finally graduated. Now we can begin our lives together. What do you say… (Zim is gone.) Zim? Hmm… must of gone home to pack.

-Zim- (He is hiding behind a building panting.) I've got to get away from here, I'll go to the ends of the universe if I have to.

-Announcer- (Then a commercial comes on the big T.V. in the middle of the city and we see the announcer from "The Nightmare Begins".) Hello graduating Irken youth. Having trouble deciding on what you're going to do with the rest of your life? Do you want to leave all your troubles behind and be as far away from here as possible?

-Zim- Yes yes… It's like he's talking directly to Zim.

-Announcer- Then become a mighty Irken invader. Learn how to use all of our most dangerous Irken equipment. Conquer other worlds and take part in "Operation Impending Doom 1" Sign up today at the Irken military training planet Devastis. See you there. (It cuts off.)

-Zim- Yes this is it. Hahahaha!

Setting 9 The Next Day.

-Zim- (He walks up to Silvia and he has got some suitcases with him.) Silvia I am ready to go away with you and spend the rest of our lives together.

-Silvia- Oh this is so great Zim you have no idea how happy this make me.

-Zim- Yes yes but first there is something I have to attend to, you stay here.

-Zim- (He runs off.)

-Silvia- All right Zim I'll wait right here for you…

Setting 10 Flash back is over back at Silvia's base.

-Silvia- Yes Zim that's exactly how it happened. You just left me waiting there for days. When I finally realized that I had been tricked I was so mad and angry. So I decided to begin my long search for you. And then after many years of searching for you I learned of you're assigning to Earth and I came after you. Do you realize what you put me through Zim? You broke my heart.

-Zim- What do you expect you were ruining my amazing Zim life.

-Silvia- Well you ruined mine. So prepare for your punishment.

-Zim- What are you going to do?

-Silvia- You and I are going to go to a deserted planet and live the rest of our lives together just like you promised.

-Zim- Nooo… But my mission…You can't…

-Silvia- Yes I can Zim and I will. You're at my mercy. And you shall suffer as I did. Hahaha!

-Dib- (Dib jumps out from where he was hiding.) No I'm the only one that gets to make Zim's life miserable. Prepare for your doom alien scum…

-Dib- (Silvia traps Dib in a cage.)

-Silvia- This is unexpected but no matter I'll begin setting coordinates for a deserted planet.

-Zim- Nice job Dib, I should have known an Earth fool like you could never rescue the amazing Zim.

-Dib- Hey at least I came you should be grateful.

-Zim- Me grateful to you. Ha you failed miserably at rescuing me so why should I be grateful to you. What are you even doing here? Explain yourself! We're mortal enemies.

-Dib- It wasn't my idea your crazy robot thingy would not leave me alone until I agreed to help him rescue you.

-Zim- Huh Gir's here? Where?

-Gir- Ohh… What does this button do? What this do? What that do? (Gir continues to push various buttons behind Zim and Dib.)

-Silvia- What are you doing? Sir stop him. Sir? (She sees her Sir unit helping Gir right along with the button pushing.) What have you done to my robot?

-Gir- I've shown him the ways of the Angry Monkey.

-Silvia- Ahh…(Rubble falls on top of her.)

-Zim- (Gir pushes the release button.) Finally we are free lets go Gir. (He starts pulling on Gir's arm.)

-Gir- No one more button. (He pushes the self-destruct button.)

-Silvia's Computer- Self-destruct initiated base will self destruct in one minute have a nice day.

-Zim- Gir what have you done?

-Dib- Come on Zim we've got to get out of here. (He jumps on Gir and puts his hand out for Zim to grab it.)

-Zim- Yes you're right.

-Zim- (Silvia grabs Zim's shirt she is still under a pile of rubble.) Release me you deranged love sick Irkenod.

-Silvia- No Zim don't you see, you and I were meant to be. Lets spend our last moments together.

-Zim- (He smacks her hand away.) Are you crazy? (Grabs Dib's hand and they fly away.)

-Silvia- Nooo! (Base explodes.)

Setting 11 outside Zim's house.

-Zim- (He has his disguise on.) Well I guess I'll say thanks… Ah…

-Gir- Go on.

-Zim- Thank you filthy human pig smelly.

-Dib- You're welcome. (Award silence.)

-Dib- Lets never speak of this again.

-Zim- I agree. (Dib start to leave.) Oh just one more thing gnomes search him. (Zim's gnomes attack Dib and they find a camera and give it to Zim.) Ha I knew it, I knew you would never help me unless you had an ulterior motive.

-Zim- (Zim smashes the camera and he and Gir go inside.)

-Dib- Nooo…

The End

-Me- Well that was it I hope you enjoyed it. Send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for my next episode Zim and Gaz together at coming soon to a computer near you. Until the I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
